


Sanctum

by rsadelle



Category: Askewniverse, Dogma (1999)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-20
Updated: 2000-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay and Silent Bob get a little quality time together after the events of Dogma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctum

**Author's Note:**

> Jay and Silent Bob are one of my favorite couples ever. I wish there were more fic about them.

"--don't know, man. That was some weird fucked up shit and I wasn't even--" Jay cut off his monologue when Bob's arms wrapped around him from behind. "She asleep?" Jay asked after a few moments of silence and felt Bob nod in answer. Jay tipped his head back onto Bob's shoulder. "So what now? Is this chick going to stay with us?"

Bob shrugged. *I don't know. It'll work itself out.*

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean she--" Jay trailed off as Bob feathered kisses onto his neck.

"I love you." And that was right. That was what Jay expected, but there was something off about it. His eyes widened when he realized he hadn't just felt it, he'd *heard* it. Bob had said the words out loud. Jay started to step away, but Bob's arms tightened around him. *Don't. Stay. I do love you. It's important.* Jay relaxed back into Bob's embrace and let him resume his soft kisses.

"You never said. I mean I thought and I can feel it sometimes especially when we--Shit!" Jay all but jumped when Bob found a particularly sensitive spot. "Especially when we fuck, but you never said--Oh God!--and I wasn't sure." Jay's words got breathier and spaced farther apart as Bob continued to kiss him and started to pull his clothes off.

"I'll say it," Bob's voice rumbled out of his chest and through Jay's body, "if it's important to you."

"No. It's okay. I can feel it." Jay turned in Bob's arms and stopped talking for a long, wet kiss. Jay pulled at Bob's shirt. "I want your clothes off. I want you naked. I want you. Please please please."

Bob silenced him with another kiss and Jay could feel the words his touch conveyed. *Shh, it's okay. I know. I want you too. I love you.* And again and again: *I love you.*

They slowly worked their way out of their clothes until they could press against each other, skin to skin, and Bob's hands could stroke words of love over Jay's body.

Jay found Bob's coat and dug through the pockets to find some lube. He pressed the bottle into Bob's hand. "Please," he said, his eyes begging for so much more than he could ask for out loud.

Bob stepped back, pulling Jay with him, until he could sit on one of the chairs around their kitchen table. He reached around Jay to prepare him, his eyes never leaving Jay's.

Jay started speaking again when Bob added a second finger. "That feels so good I want you I want your cock I love your cock I love you," he said, the words cascading out of him.

Bob's fingers stilled for a moment, then resumed their gentle stroking. "I know," he said. His fingers repeated his words on Jay's body.

Bob tugged Jay forward to straddle his lap. Jay obediently lowered himself down onto Bob's cock. When he was settled, Bob gripped at his hips and thrust up in time to his downward corkscrews. He captured Jay's moans and whimpers with his mouth, swallowing them down into himself.

Jay ripped his mouth away with a gasp and threw his head back, exposing his neck to Bob's heated kisses. When Jay came, it was with a full-body shudder that ended with his collapse into the safe and supporting circle of Bob's arms. Bob thrust up into Jay a few times more before coming and slumping back into the chair. It was only then that he realized Jay was still shaking. He stroked his hands over Jay's sweat-slicked skin, cradling Jay's body against his own.

"I was so scared," Jay said, curling his body over to speak into Bob's shoulder, "that I'd never see you again."

"Me too," Bob said, his lips brushing against Jay's neck.

Bob stood, easily supporting Jay's weight, and waited for Jay's legs to wrap around his hips before taking him into the bedroom. Bob set Jay down on the bed, then climbed in next to him. Jay molded himself into Bob. The last thing he felt before falling asleep was Bob's hand stroking love across his forehead and over his hair.


End file.
